


Compliance

by Kuukkeli



Series: Miscellaneous [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkwardness, Confessions, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope you understand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought; what if Drift was asexual due to his past in the Dead End? What if he never wanted to experience any kind of sexual intercourse again because of what he had to do/go through to survive?

“I hope you understand”, Drift said, peering under his crown, his azure optics glinting with hope.

Ratchet looked at the younger mech, speechless. He hated his words failed him at a time like this. He did realize Drift needed support and understanding for making such a confession. He knew the swordsmech hadn’t told that to anyone – well, perhaps to that Wing but that was beside the point. Most likely he was the only one to know about this on Lost Light.

“Uh... Yeah, sure. I understand”, the medic blurted out finally, noticing the slight slump of Drift’s shoulders; no doubt he was holding his vents.

“I’m glad”, Drift said and gave a small smile.

It must’ve been nerve-wracking to tell someone you cared about deeply that you’re not interested in intercourse – of any kind. And to think that even getting tactile made you feel uncomfortable... Ratchet felt like a complete idiot for not realizing that sooner – the signs were there all the time; the way Drift would tense and flinch away whenever the older mech touched him, the way his field would shrink against his body when he got too close for comfort, the look on his face... Now it all made sense.

“I, um... I should leave you to... you know, to arrange the place and stuff”, the white mech stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously feeling awkward.

“Yeah... Yeah”, the red and white mech nodded at that and stood there, looking for... what? He didn’t even know.

Drift was at the threshold when he turned around. “Even though we might never have the kind of intimacy you were expecting, I still hope this doesn’t change what we already have between us”, he pleaded, his voice quiet.

The older mech mulled over the words and met Drift’s gaze. “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll figure out something else that you find acceptable.” A lopsided smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as the relief washed over the younger mech’s presence.

“Thanks, Ratch. I knew I could trust you.”

With that, the speedster was off and Ratchet was left to organize his office. He had to admit that that kid was giving this old scrap heap hard time to comply but he’d do his best – for the sake of their developing relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
